The present invention relates to an attachment structure of an electronic device, particularly to an attachment structure of an electronic device attachable to and detachable from a support rail.
Conventionally, as an attachment structure of an electronic device, for example, a plastic foot to be detachably latched onto two latching ribs of a support rail via an elastic leg portion and a support portion of an electronic device is disclosed (refer to EP0608482B1).
However, with the above attachment structure of the electronic device, after an operation jig such as a screw driver is inserted toward an elastic leg portion 8 shown in the drawings of EP0608482B1, there is a need for bringing the operation jig down to the side of a support rail 2 and twisting the elastic leg portion 8. Therefore, there is a problem that the working man-hour required for detaching the electronic device is large and troublesome.